


A table for three

by Illidria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Multi, OT3, short-fic, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/pseuds/Illidria
Summary: And when the sun went down, a sight to see up in the north, she was the only one on the wall. - A Valentines Day shorty for the Briggs OT3





	A table for three

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> a really short shorty, written on a whim :D  
> I hope you like it though!  
> <3

No restaurant offered them a table for three.

Told them that two seats, yes, that they could reserve. But three? Why? If they wanted to bring a child? That this was not wanted on this day, not in the evening hours to boot!

After the fifteenth restaurant Buccaneer had finally given up, something he hated to do.

Miles had tried to get a hold of a simple card, one to put in the box of chocolates he’d bought, but none of them was made for three. When he asked he’d gotten weird looks, weirder questions and a threat in a store that put two and one together but did not like that the sum was three.

Olivier though, had known that the usual means would not suffice.

Instead made do, thought that she’d get creative and wandered the city on her own after a meeting at North City headquarters. Had come prepared, a little bag slung over her shoulder, stolen from Karley. Had not changed out of her uniform like the men having come with her, instead using the grandeur and respect the blue cloth commanded in her favour. Maybe the quick service had something to do with the sabre at her hip, too.

And when the sun went down, a sight to see up in the north, she was the only one on the wall.

Sat at the edge, her sabre clutched to her, though she’d made some preparations beforehand this time. A blanket in front of the little ledge, a basket. Waited for her men to arrive, like they surely would do, always keen on keeping her out of the cold.

And right on cue, when the sun started to blend in with the snow, white land turning into a sea of flames, they sat down beside her.

One with his back to the edge, face turned to the sun, the other facing it, gasps always so easily falling from his lips when up against the mortality of days.

Not many words said at first, all of them instead enjoying the peace of the sight in front of them, hands finding others, holding on tight. Skin finding skin, even if only shortly, the edge not made for everybody.

And only when their time was limited by the encroaching cold of the night, like it would have been limited in North Cities establishments by more usual lovers awaiting their turn, they sat on the blanket she brought.

Joked and laughed, ate and drank, a store not caring if you bought three bottles of beer and the men in the mess caring even less if she took three glasses from there or a hundred. Brandy shared just so they could keep warm a bit longer, a card Miles did not want to buy substituted by a picture of them, printed out and turned into a card for each of them.

Her men impressed, touched, though not surprised.

It was Buccaneer that spoke, unusually crestfallen at the usualness of others.

“It seems Valentines Day is only made for two.”

Miles sighing with him, their pity nothing she cherished, especially as they pitied mostly themselves. Her scoff cutting through the night, as always straightening their backs just a little.

“Valentine’s Day is only made for love! Don’t pity yourself for the extraordinary, instead pity those without enough love in their hearts to give some of it to others.”

Which forced silence upon them again, though their hands found hers, the stars about them bright. The iron beneath them growing cold, battled by Miles warm voice.

“And people say you are ice!”

Laughter shared then, rattling the icicles a few levels beneath them. Hands pulling her up not a minute after, eager, promising.

A retort slipping from the tip of her tongue, even though she kept her tone severe.

“Even a female polar bear cares for its cubs.”

Buccaneer the one to ground them as always, speaking gruffly.

Happily.

“And even female polar bears get cold. Let’s go inside!”

They did.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite you to leave:
> 
> _Short comments_   
>  _Long comments_   
>  _Questions_   
>  _Constructive criticism_   
>  _Reader-reader interaction_
> 
> I reply to every comment, though it sometimes takes me a day, or two.
> 
> I thank you for reading this fic of mine through to the end. I appreciate all comments and kudos and should you want to get into direct contact with me [this is my tumblr](http://illidria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
